


So Much Better

by ddelusionall



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Post-lawsuit, Sex Toys, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Yoochun needs to get fucking laid. A vibrator will have to do. Or will it?
Relationships: Park Yoochun/Shim Changmin
Kudos: 1





	So Much Better

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](https://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

Yoochun bit down on the pillow, muffling his moan. He shivered, skin jerking and pebbling as the vibrator pressed against his prostate. With another moan, he pushed it deeper. He barely had a hold on it, fingers losing their grip with each passing second. Pleasure muddled his mind. His fingers on his other hand formed a loose circle around his sensitive erection. He wouldn’t last much longer. His sanity might not make it.

His phone beeped on the nightstand, distracting him away from the pleasure and he whimpered in disbelief when the need to come dropped a few notches. He didn’t dare stop to turn the phone off though. He pumped the vibrator in and out of his body, faster, twisting it. Drool soaked into the pillow, his skin was slick with sweat.

Part of him knew he was late for rehearsal. The other part didn’t care. He needed this. Well, he needed a dick in his ass and fingers gripping his hips, but this is about what he could get right now.

And then his doorbell rang.

With a frustrated scream, Yoochun fell on his back, feet planted, knees bent, and he continued to fuck himself. If it was someone he knew and trusted, they had a key, and if it was someone who had a key, then maybe they’d come and help him out.

Sure enough, the door opened a moment later, and Yoochun whined.

“Yoochun-hyung?”

Changmin? Fuck, really? It’d been way too long since the last time Changmin had helped him out.

Yoochun moaned loudly and then cried out his dongsaeng’s name.

“Hyung?”

His vision was too blurry to actually see details of Changmin when he walked into the bedroom. His dongsaeng paused in the doorway, and Yoochun whimpered again.

Changmin chuckled. “No wonder you didn’t answer your phone.”

Yoochun whined as Changmin walked across the room. Delirious, he noted that Changmin was unbuttoning his jeans.

“Did you want something, hyung?” Changmin asked and climbed on the bed.

“Fuck.” Yoochun shut his eyes and stilled his hand. The vibrator turned his insides to well-pleasured goop. “Fuck me. Fuck me. Please.”

Changmin replaced Yoochun’s hand and slowly fucked him with the vibrator. Yoochun cried out, hands going above his head. He gripped the headboard, hips rising.

“How long have you be at this?” Changmin asked, lips against Yoochun’s knee.

“Don’t care. Fuck me, please.”

Changmin laughed and pulled the vibrator from him. Yoochun’s body clenched around air and then Changmin pressed the head of his cock against him, and Yoochun moaned, hips rolling down as Changmin pushed in.

“So much better,” Yoochun moaned and kept moving, fucking himself on Changmin dick until the other was pressed against his thighs and ass. The rough fabric of the jeans scraped over his skin, pulling a low whimper from him.

Changmin stilled and ran his hands down Yoochun stomach and chest. He hooked his hand under Yoochun’s neck and yanked him up for a kiss. “Sexy.”

Yoochun nodded, propped up on his elbows. “You, too. Move.”

Changmin smirked and slowly pulled his hips back. Yoochun’s body clenched around him. His eyes rolled back, mouth open. Changmin tugged on his plump lower lip and just as slowly pressed forward. Yoochun keened, toes curling.

“Please, please, Changmin, harder. Harder.”

Changmin bit down on his lip, pulling a startled cry from Yoochun’s throat. But he didn’t speed up his thrusts. His hands slid up Yoochun’s arms and their fingers entwined above Yoochun’s head. The angle changed, and Yoochun cried out, tightening his legs around Changmin’s waist.

Changmin’s eyes shut with a heavy moan, and finally, finally, finally, he adjusted his knees and sped up, canting his hips forward. Their lips met again with a wet kiss and then parted, over and over, until Changmin’s tongue dove into his mouth in time to thrusts into his body.

Yoochun wanted to come, needed to come, and couldn’t touch himself. He squeezed Changmin’s hands and moaned out his need between begging moans of Changmin’s name. Changmin nodded, like he was too breathless to actually talk. Their lips parted and Changmin moaned, shivering and then sighing, slamming into Yoochun as he came.

Yoochun whimpered in protest as Changmin slowed, but fortunately, Changmin only let himself recover for a few seconds. He let go of Yoochun’s hands and pushed himself up. He gripped behind one of Yoochun’s knees. “Hold.”

Yoochun grabbed his knees, holding himself open. Changmin wrapped his fingers tightly around his erection and found the forgotten dildo on the bed. It was still vibrating. With a smirk, Changmin held it against Yoochun’s body, in the sensitive space between balls and ass. The tingles shot up his spine and yanked his orgasm right to the surface. Yoochun cried out, neck arching, collarbones sticking out. Changmin licked his lips.

“Fuck, Changmin!”

“Feel good, hyung?” Changmin asked, rolling the vibrator around his body.

Yoochun nodded frantically and opened his legs further. Changmin sped up the strokes on his cock and went back to slow movements of his hips.

“Oh my god, fuck, fuck and fucking hell!”

Changmin chuckled. “Come, hyung.”

Yoochun whimpered, body jerking and then stilling. With only a few more strokes of Changmin’s hand, Yoochun shivered and the gathered pleasure exploded, and he came heavily all over his stomach.

Changmin tossed the vibrator away and pried Yoochun’s fingers from his knees.

Yoochun was shaking still and gasping, but half whining. It felt oh so intense and amazing and too good and Yoochun never wanted the after-orgasm high to end.

Very slowly, Changmin pulled out of him and gathered his body against his. Yoochun wrapped his arms around Changmin, tugging on his sweat soaked t-shirt. Changmin ran his tongue along Yoochun’s collarbones, whispering something that Yoochun was too blown out of his mind to hear past the rushing filling his ears.

Yoochun had no idea how long they lay together until he became aware of Changmin’s still excited erection pressing against his hip.

“Hm, dongsaeng,” Yoochun said, fingers wrapping around it loosely.

“I know you have to go,” Changmin said immediately.

Yoochun shook his head. “Joy of being my own boss.”

Changmin smiled and blew hair out of his eyes. “So what do you want to do?”

“Peel your clothes off and drag you to the bathtub, soak in too hot water and make a mess. I have waterproof lube.”

Changmin licked his lips and Yoochun lifted his head enough to capture them in a soft kiss. His tongue ran along the seam and Changmin opened his mouth, their tongues touching gently before wrapping around each other. Changmin shifted closer, arms tightening around Yoochun’s naked body. He pulled him flush and then rolled, so Yoochun was on top of him.

“I don’t think you’re dirty enough to rationalize filling a bathtub up with water,” Changmin said. “Maybe a shower.”

Yoochun pouted.

With a smirk, Changmin said, “We could go take a shower, or I could make you dirty and sticky enough for a bath. Which do you prefer?”

Yoochun made it seem like he was thinking about it. He ran his hands under Changmin’s t-shirt, fingers pulling little jerks from Changmin’s sensitive stomach. “If I vote for dirty and sticky, can I still peel your clothes off?”


End file.
